


квинтэссенция

by orphan_account



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Short, Smoking, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Энди борется с бессмертной жизнью.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Kudos: 6





	квинтэссенция

**Author's Note:**

> не знаю, как написать « Quynh » на кириллице.   
> русский -- мой второй язык.

Энди шесть тысяч лет. Шесть тысяч лет страданий или счастья, если вы не бессмертны и хотите быть. Быть бессмертным - это ад.  
  


  
  
Это, бля, ад.  
  
  


  
Но ... когда Энди теряет это, ей грустно.   
  


Люди не могут знать. Они не все дома после шести тысяч лет — Энди и Quynh.

  
  
  
— Тебе нужно поспать — говорит Quynh. 

  
  
  
Энди не будет слушать.

  
  
  
Она не будет слушать, так что Quynh обнимает ее.

  
  
  
— Пожалуйста, моя любовь — умоляет она.

  
  
  
Энди вдыхает дым от сигареты, — Окей, для тебя.  
  


  
  
Quynh улыбается, — Давай.

  
  
  
— Окей — смеется Энди, прежде чем взять ее за руку, позволяя ей привести их обратно в кровать.


End file.
